Sors les de nos têtes
by BluHair
Summary: C'était une convention comme les autres. Il venait de clore SLG. Il n'avait plus ses personnalités. Tout aurait dût bien se passer. Mais ça, c'était sans compter le retour de certains... MATOINE MATOINE MATOINE MATOINE (en vrai c'est pas une fic matoine DU TOUT mais ça attire l'oeil.)
1. Prologue

**Hello hello bande de gens!  
J'vous présente ici ma seconde fic sur SLG (Dieu que j'aime cette émission), le première ayant été publiée hier soir, vous devriez pas avoir trop de mal à la retrouver si l'envie vous prend de la lire ^^**

**Bref! J'vais faire un disclaimer parce que c'est mon trip et je vais vous laisser avec ce petit prologue en espérant qu'il vous plaise:**

**Mathieu Sommet et ses différentes personnalités ainsi que Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage), seules les jeunes demoiselles que vous rencontrerez bien vite sont à moi!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Mathieu sortait de l'asile. Retour à la case départ. Plus de personnalités, juste lui. Il avait finit par écouter les médecins et l'accepter.  
Il avait réussit à publier un ultime épisode pour son émission avant de se décider à clore Salut Les Geeks une bonne fois pour toutes.  
Sans ceux qui l'accompagnaient, inutile de continuer. Impossible. Il avait d'autres projets que la cellule d'isolement l'avait aidé à développer.

Si ça avait dur au début, il s'habituait à cette solitude et commençait à l'apprécier même.

Quelques mois après qu'il soit sortit, il se rendit en convention. Ses cheveux rasés repoussaient à peine et il parvenait tant bien que mal à se débarrasser des cernes qu'il avait presque tatouées sous les yeux.  
Mais les fans ne remarqueraient rien. Ils n'ont pas assez de temps pour le voir un détail aussi futile que la fatigue. Un autographe, un câlin et une imitation foireuse du patron, la visite était finit.

Tout aurait dût se passer pour le mieux. Il griffonnait sur un des cartons d'autographe et demanda comme un millier de fois auparavant: "Ton prénom?". Il aurait dût avoir droit à un "Marine", "Claire", "Kévin" ou "Christophe" comme réponse. Mais seule une voix rocailleuse et féminine railla:  
-Tu m'reconnais pas gamin?  
Le concerné leva le nez et découvrit ce qui aurait put être un mauvais cosplay du criminel sexuel en femme. Une blonde au chignon serré et vêtu d'un tailleur noir se tenait devant lui. La clope au bec et un rictus malsain scotché à ses lèvres maquillées de rouge. On pouvait aussi aisément deviner un regard extrêmement perturbant derrière les verres teintés de ses lunettes de soleil. Il ne sût trop comment, Mathieu devina que cette personne n'était pas une simple fan. Derrière elle se trouvait trois autres jeunes femmes: L'une vêtue d'un Kigurumi panda, l'autre ayant un vieux bob usé sur la tête et la dernière semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, sa casquette à l'envers lui donnant un air de chiot battu. L'adolescente blonde s'effondra soudainement sur la table du youtubers:  
-Je t'en pris... Sors le de ma tête... Murmura-t-elle avant de taper du poing sur la table. C'est qu'elle se rebelle la gosse!  
Était-ce une mauvaise blague? Non. Personne ne savait qu'il avait été interné. Personne ne savait qu'il avait été réellement schizophrène. Personne, à part lui même.  
-Antoine...! Lança-t-il à son collègue de travail. J'ai besoin que tu prennes le relais, y a une petite qui fait un malaise.  
Sans plus d'explications, il attrapa le bras de la blonde et un bout du Kigurumi, traînant cette troupe singulière hors de la vue des autres fans, ceux là se mettant à crier d'indignation.

**OoO**

-Vous avez QUOI ?! S'étrangla le youtuber, dévisageant la figure, étrangement inconnue et familière, de sa personnalité la plus dangereuse.  
-Arrête de criser gamin, on a juste tiré avantage de la naïveté de tes fans.  
-VOUS AVEZ PRIS LEURS CORPS !  
Mathieu fulminait. Certes, ces parties de son être lui avait manqué, oui, il avait eu du mal à les oublier, mais les revoir dans des conditions pareilles était un véritable cauchemars. Si le Geek et le Panda semblaient désolés de ce qu'ils avaient fait, le Patron, lui, n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il gardait son attitude provocatrice et fumait même dans ce corps ne lui appartenant pas, alors que même le Hippie avait préféré mettre ses joints de côté pour un temps, sans doute par respect pour la jeune fille dont il empruntait l'apparence.  
-C'est provisoire. Relativisa le criminel.  
-Combien de temps vous allez rester comme ça ? Non... Qui sont elles ? Elles étaient d'accord au moins ? Oh mais c'est pas la question putain ! Comment vous avez fait et pourquoi nom de Dieu ?!  
-Tu nous manquais... Murmura une voix qui fut suivie de sanglots.  
Il se tourna vers le gamin qu'il aurait giflé s'il ne se sentait pas aussi mal de voir cette fille pleurer en partie à cause de lui. La brune au kigurumi s'avança, souhaitant visiblement prendre la parole que Mathieu lui donna d'un regard.  
-Sache tout d'abord que ce n'est pas pour te porter préjudice que nous sommes revenus.  
Sa voix était posée, signe que son hôte ne le repoussait pas contrairement au Patron, sans doute trop violent pour l'esprit de la blonde.  
-Elles ont acceptées, plus ou moins en connaissance de causes. Nous n'étions sûrs, ni les uns ni les autres, de ce qu'il résulterait de cette expérience. D'ailleurs, le passage de notre transposition dans leurs esprits reste assez flou. On ne sait ni comment, ni par quel moyen cela a été fait. Elles nous voyaient, on les voyait. Il faisait sombre et il n'y avait que nous. Nous avons parlé, longtemps ou pas je l'ignore, et nous nous sommes réveillés comme tu nous vois aujourd'hui.  
-J'ai vraiment l'impression d'en avoir trop pris... Commenta simplement la Hippie.  
Le châtain se pinça l'arête du nez, essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations que venait de lui balancer le chanteur -ou plutôt la chanteuse- costumé à la figure.  
-Mettons, lâcha-t-il finalement, et concrètement... Vous aviez pour but de me retrouver et ensuite qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ?  
Il eut un silence gêné, où l'on entendit que les pleurs du Geek. Finalement la jeune femme blonde s'approcha de Mathieu et lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire.  
-Moi c'est tout ce que je rêvais de faire depuis que tu nous as évincé petit bâtard. Cracha-t-elle rageusement, toute la rage du dégénéré sexuel étant ressentit à travers sa voix.  
L'ex-schizophrène sentit du sang couler dans sa bouche et se passa une main sur la zone endolorie de son visage. Il fallu, bien entendu, qu'Antoine décide de venir chercher son collègue à ce moment précis et que son expression donne l'impression qu'aucune des ignobles vidéos qu'il avait déjà eut à traiter ne l'avait plus choqué que le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
-C'était vraiment pas le moment vieux... Marmonna Mathieu alors que son ami le relevait.  
-T'es tombé sur de sacrés tarées ! J'vais appeler la sécurité et-  
-Appelle qui que ce soit et j'te jure que je t'encule à sec. Menaça le Patron, foudroyant le grand brun par dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Ou j'te castre, à toi de choisir.  
Antoine avisa les talons aiguilles à clous de la jeune femme et déglutit.  
-Bordel, mais c'est quoi ces meufs ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour le prologue! Ceux qui me follow sur twitter en avait déjà lu une partie (au passage mon Twitter c'est LittleSeaOtter )...! La suite arrivera vite je l'espère, tout dépend de la quantité de devoirs que j'aurais à faire (vilains profs).  
Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas une fic MaToine parce que... Bah déjà je sais pas écrire de yaoi et ensuite c'est plutôt un Brotp pour moi...! (même si je lis certaines fics concernant ce ship, je ne le nie pas)**

**J'espère que ce début vous a plu et que vous laisserez une ch'tite review mignonne, ou pas! Tant que c'est constructif ça fait plaisir!**  
**See you soon!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey hey hey bande de tartiputes!  
J'ai décidé d'être une gentille auteure et de vous faire le premier chapitre le même jour que le prologue! Certes, avec 10 heures d'écart mais c'est déjà ça! AGENOUILLEZ VOUS VILS MORTELS ET-  
Ok j'ai oublié d'prendre mes pillules j'reviens...**

**Bon, je vais répondre aux quelques review que j'ai reçu de mes gentils lecteurs :D**

**LostIn222: Tu voulais la suite? La voici la voilà! Des bisous à toi aussi l'amie! ^^**

**Kalincka: J'ai mis de côté la description des filles pour le prologue et c'était voulu :) je voulais pas qu'il soit trop chargé donc... Ce chapitre y est un peu plus consacré :D**

**Hizerelle: Merci de ta review et voilà la suite :D**

**Gentle Slave: Hey l'amie! Tout d'abord merci de tes compliments! ^.^ C'est vrai que Mathieu risque de pas mal galérer avec ce "léger" problème... xD Je suis d'accord avec la douleur que peuvent procurer les chaussures à clous d'ailleurs...! Je te laisse avec la suite! :D**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

-Et t'aurais pas pu m'en parler avant ?  
Antoine conduisait sa vieille toyota rouge, lançant de furtifs coups d'œil à son collègue de travail qui venait de lui résumer toute la situation. De ses « vacances improvisées » aka son internement à l'asile, au retour de ses personnalités multiples dans des corps ne leur appartenant pas.  
-Tu m'aurais prit pour un dingue...  
-Je t'ai toujours pris pour un dingue mec.  
Mathieu se retînt de répliquer par un « va te faire foutre » bien sentit et regarda les trois jeunes femmes assises à l'arrière par le rétroviseur. Celle hébergeant le geek et aussi la plus petite avait des cheveux bruns et coupés aux épaules, ses grands yeux marrons et larmoyant fixaient ses genoux, comme si la simple idée de croiser le regard de l'ex-présentateur allait la foudroyer sur place. À sa droite se tenait la grande brune en Kigurumi, celle ci se nettoyant les ongles distraitement, entretenant sans doute une conversation intérieure avec son hôte. Son regard bleu-gris observait vaguement le paysage sans qu'elle n'y fasse très franchement attention. Près de la fenêtre dormait la Hippie, sa longue chevelure brune nattée voletant à cause du vent frais d'un Paris de début automnal. Il n'avait pas encore vu la couleur de ses yeux à cause de ses grosses lunettes de soleil qu'elle n'avait pas quittée mais il devinait qu'ils devaient être marrons.  
N'ayez crainte, elles n'étaient en effet que trois sur les sièges mais la quatrième s'était installée dans le coffre après qu'Antoine en ai retiré la plage arrière. Le Patron fumait clope sur clope, toussant par moment à cause des poumons mal habitués de sa malheureuse victime. Il gardait obstinément les sourcils froncés et marmonnait des « ferme la » toutes les deux minutes, s'adressant visiblement à l'esprit de la blonde qui devait être terrorisée.  
Mathieu avait eut du mal à les laisser seules dans sa loge quelques heures plus tôt puisqu'il avait dût retourner à son stand, suppliant le présentateur de WTC ?! de ne pas lui poser de questions pour l'instant, lui assurant qu'il répondrait à tout ce qu'il souhaitait quand ils seraient seuls. Chose qu'il venait de faire.  
-Au faite, demanda le chevelu, vous vous appelez comment ?  
Le plus petit réalisa alors qu'il ne s'était même pas renseigné sur leurs prénoms et se sentit vraiment, mais alors vraiment très con. Le chanteur cligna des yeux et, il ne sût trop comment, le châtain devina qu'il avait laissé place à son hôte.  
-Fanny. Répondit cette dernière. Celle qui dort s'appelle Charlotte.  
-Je m'appelle Enora.  
La voix de la petite brune était loin de celle qu'elle avait quand elle laissait son corps au Geek. Pas de pleurnichement ou de couinements agaçant, juste une intonation un peu timide mais posée. Mathieu se tourna pour mieux voir la blonde dans le coffre, le fumeur ne lui avait pas rendu le contrôle de son corps.  
-Elle s'appelle Nina. Gronda-t-il simplement avant de murmurer un nouveau « ta gueule », dents serrées.

Il se frappa le crâne contre l'habitacle, continuant de pester contre la susnommée Nina. Fanny se gratta la nuque par dessus son costume, se retenant visiblement de gifler le criminel sexuel, ayant sans doute peur de blesser son amie.  
-C'est comme ça depuis... Depuis qu'on a « fusionné »... Il refuse de la laisser parler et il l'a déjà mutilé quand elle reprenait le contrôle...  
-Mutilé ? Répétèrent les youtubers, aussi choqués l'un que l'autre.  
Pour toute réponse, la blonde leva le bras et baissa sa manche, dévoilant une peau marquée d'une dizaine de brûlures de cigarettes. Mathieu sentit comme un coup de poing dans son estomac. Cette pauvre gamine endurait les pires supplices et c'était de sa faute. Il devait trouver une solution, mais la situation lui paraissait tellement irréaliste qu'il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Finalement, Antoine résuma la situation en quelques mots :  
-On s'est vraiment fourré dans un putain d'merdier là...  
-J'vous l'fait pas dire, ricana le Patron en soufflant un nuage de fumé au plafond.

**OoO**

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence lourd, une dizaine de minutes leur suffirent à atteindre l'appartement du schizophrène qui invita son ami à entrer, ce dernier acceptant tout de suite. Il put d'ailleurs enfin voir la couleur des iris de Charlotte qui avait retirée ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, et avait deviné juste : Elles étaient d'une teinte marron clair. Tout ce beau monde entra donc dans l'appartement, chacun trouvant une place sur le canapé ou l'un des fauteuils. Mathieu s'absenta une minute et revînt de la salle de bain avec quelques bandages et une pommade apaisante avant de s'installer sur le canapé à côté de la blonde.  
-Donne moi ton bras.  
-Casse toi gamin.  
-Donne. Répéta-t-il, plus sévèrement.  
Le Patron céda finalement avec un grondement furieux. Le bras de la jeune femme était salement amoché, heureusement, aucune des brûlures ne semblaient infectées. Juste à vif, ce à quoi il comptait remédier. Il pouvait deviner le regard glacial que lui lançait le criminel, ce qu'il ignora royalement, achevant son ouvrage rapidement. Il se leva sans piper mot et entendit un discret « merci beaucoup ». Pas de doute, elle avait reprit la maîtrise de son corps quelques secondes. Le youtuber lui fit un petit sourire, signe que ce n'était rien.  
-Bref. Est-ce que l'un de vous a une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire pour... Vous séparer ?  
-Je me rappelle que... Une voix évoquait une sorte de rituel. Dit le Panda. Mais comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, on a que très peu de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé... Ou autant qu'on pourrait en avoir d'un rêve tout du moins.  
-Je vois... Donc on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge... Nom de Dieu...  
Il se massa les tempes, soupirant d'un air fatigué.  
-Bon ! Lança Antoine en tapant dans ses mains. J'vais faire à bouffer moi. Coquillettes jambons ça va à tout le monde ? De toute façon je sais faire que ça donc même si vous êtes pas contents, allez vous faire foutre.  
Cette réplique eut le dont d'apaiser l'ambiance d'une lourdeur insoutenable. Le Hippie éclata même de rire, même si Mathieu ne sût pas si c'était à cause du chevelu ou du joint qu'il avait fumé, apparemment à la demande de Charlotte, amatrice de la feuille à cinq branches.

Finalement, la soirée fut plutôt calme, au grand étonnement du châtain qui aurait juré avoir droit à des éclats de voix toute la nuit. Il remarqua que la blonde parlait depuis un moment avec son collègue de travail. Fanny et le Panda entretenaient une conversation intérieure et silencieuse dont ne ressortait que des « Non j'écouterais pas de 5 Second Of Summer, même pour te faire plaisir » de temps en temps. Les deux autres jeunes femmes somnolaient dans leur coin, l'une à cause de la personnalité trop enfantine qu'elle hébergeait qui avait largement dépassée son heure de coucher et l'autre parce qu'elle était complètement défoncée.  
-Et vous avez quel âges d'ailleurs ? S'enquit il auprès du chanteur costumé.  
Le concerné sortit de sa conversation intérieure en secouant la tête.  
-Elles ont toutes 19 ans. Répondit il.  
L'ex-présentateur de SLG eut énormément de mal à retenir un soupire de soulagement. Rien que le fait qu'elles ne soient pas mineurs lui enlevait une énorme épine du pied. Il s'affala sur le canapé en se passant une main sur le crâne.  
-On va aller s'pieuter les gens... J'ai l'intention de trouver une solution à notre problème et vaudrait mieux que tout le monde soit en forme.  
L'annonce passa inaperçu auprès de Charlotte et Enora qui s'étaient endormis chacune sur un fauteuil, roulées en boule comme des chatons. En parlant de chaton, Wi-Fi, le Sacré de Birmanie de Mathieu semblait trouver très intéressant le Kigurumi de la grande brune puisqu'il faisait ses griffes dessus. Les deux youtubers déplièrent le canapé clic-clac où ils allaient dormir, le plus petit laissant sa chambre à Fanny et Nina, en grand gentlemen qu'il était. En se rendant à la chambre, la blonde s'arrêta devant l'ancien décors de l'émission. Mathieu ne sût pas trop qui était aux commandes du corps à cet instant, mais il remarqua l'expression mélancolique et un peu triste qu'avait la jeune femme. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question puisqu'elle entra dans la chambre et en claqua la porte fermement.

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour ce premier chapitre! Certes, il n'est pas bien long, mais je préfère que mes chapitres soient un peu courts et bien plutôt que longs et chiants xD Enfin certains seront sans doute plus longs, n'ayez crainte!  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si c'était le cas ou non :)  
See you soon bande de branleurs de chaussettes ;)  
**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey hey hey! How are you bande de gens?  
Déjà je voulais m'excuser parce que... Bah a beugué donc après la publication de mon premier chapitre, ma fic défilait pas dans les actus... Du coup, ceux qui ont lu le prologue étaient pas au courant que le chap' 1 avait été publié... Bref.  
Je souhaite remercier une pote qui m'a fait pleeeiiiins de fanarts pour ma fic, vous pouvez aller y jeter un p'tit coup d'oeil sur son twitter et la follow également! - UtopiasKingdom**

**Maintenant place aux quelques reviews que j'ai reçu! :D**

**PetitePearl: Aaaaah ma Sophie! Tes review commençaient à me manquer ^w^ J'espère également aller au bout de celle là, mais Mathieu fait des épisodes d'SLG plus souvent que Moffat des épisodes de Sherlock donc j'ai pas mal de contenu et de l'inspiration souvent aussi...!**

**Elwynea: Oyé! Bonjour visiteur! Merci pour ta review, je te laisse avec la suite :D**

**Miria-Chan: Hola Marie! Merci pour tes deux review et, tu vas être contente, j'ai vite écrit la suite! :D Désolée pour mes fictions jamais achevées par ailleurs... Je vais faire des efforts pour celle ci, promis! Bonne lecture ma poule ;)**

**On se retrouve en bas le gens!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Mathieu dormait paisiblement. Il faisait si chaud, il se sentait si bien qu'à l'instant, il aurait souhaité que tout ce qu'il avait vécu la veille n'était qu'un rêve. Une voix le tirant du sommeil lui prouva bien vite le contraire, cependant.

-Mathieu...

-Hm... ?

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore dans le gaz, papillonna des paupières et, le temps que ses pupilles s'habituent à l'obscurité, il discerna la silhouette de la blonde. Comment s'appelait elle déjà ? Nina ? Oui, c'est ça.

\- Ne te lèves pas, je voulais juste te demander d'emprunter ton téléphone avant... Avant qu'_il_ se réveille aussi...

Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par « il » avant que l'image de son bras parsemé de brûlures ne lui revienne désagréablement en tête. Malgré la demande de la jeune femme, il se leva -prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Antoine, ronflant allègrement à ses côtés- et lui fit signe de se rendre à la cuisine avec lui. Il récupéra son téléphone au passage et ferma la porte.

-Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Murmura le youtuber en le lui tendant d'une main, se frottant les yeux de l'autre.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Pas d'quoi... … Sans vouloir être indiscret... Tu veux appeler qui ?

-Notre colocataire... Je lui ai promit de l'appeler après la convention et... Je dois avouer que ça m'est un peu sortit de la tête... Elle est au campus de sa fac le trois quart du temps et avec l'approche des examens, elle a préférée y rester plutôt que venir avec nous.

Elle tapota rapidement le numéro et colla le portable à son oreille, se mordillant nerveusement un ongle.

-T'es sûre qu'elle sera debout à... Cinq heure du matin ?

-C'est dans ces horaires de week-end... Au pire je lui laisserais un message mais... Il faut juste que je lui demande de... Eh merde... Répondeur... Sophie, c'est Nina, je voulais te dire que l'on ne rentrera pas à l'appart' avant quelques jours... Si tu pouvais donc t'occuper du chien pendant mon absence... Bah j'te le redevrais... Bonne chance dans tes révisions...

Elle raccrocha et le rendit à Mathieu, le remerciant d'un petit sourire avant de s'installer à la table de la cuisine, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Désolée de t'avoir réveillé... J'ai pas dormit et... Je voulais vraiment profiter qu'il ne soit pas encore là et-

-T'inquiète, la coupa le châtain, c'est pas grave du tout. Franchement t'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit.

Il commença à farfouiller dans les tiroirs.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tant qu'on y est...

-Heu... Oui, je veux bien un café s'il te plaît.

-Café du matin, café des copains ! Chantonna Mathieu en attrapant deux mugs, faisant doucement rire son interlocutrice.

Une minute plus tard, chacun se retrouvait devant sa tasse fumante, l'un en face de l'autre.

-Pourquoi est il si mauvais avec toi ? Je sais que le Patron n'a jamais été un tendre mais... Ça m'étonne qu'il soit si haineux...

Nina baissa la tête vers sa boisson, l'air bien plus mal à l'aise. Elle touilla nerveusement le café d'une main un peu tremblante.

-Il t'en veut énormément... Quand il est entré dans mon esprit, son seul but c'était te retrouver et faire un retour éblouissant, en plein dans la lumière, d'où l'idée de venir directement te voir en public. Puis quand il a apprit que tu avais fermé SLG... Il a pété un câble et s'est mit en tête de te faire payer... Enfin... Pour l'instant il refuse de me laisser le contrôle pour te faire comprendre qu'il est loin de déconner et que si tu essais de le supprimer à nouveau, j'en ferais les frais. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il m'a dit la première fois qu'il...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son bras et elle ne prit pas la peine de continuer. Soudain, elle s'attrapa la tête à deux mains, retenant visiblement un cri de terreur.

-Non... Non laisse moi encore un peu...

Elle saisit sa tasse de café et la renversa sur ses cuisses. Si la blonde aurait dût hurler, il n'en fut rien puisque le Patron venait de prendre sa place, se contentant de gronder. Son regard bleu ciel, que Mathieu avait trouvé si doux, devînt meurtrier en un quart de seconde.

-Tu m'as pris pour un con misérable pute ?!

Le schizophrène ne savait pas comment réagir. Une part de lui même lui hurlait de régler son compte à ce putain de taré mais la raison, elle, lui rappela que le criminel sexuel était déjà en colère et que la moindre action de sa part ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. C'est uniquement quand sa personnalité se leva, dévoilant les jambes brûlées de la blonde -ne dépassant heureusement pas le premier degré- que le youtuber lui prit le bras, la traînant à la salle de bain, se foutant pas mal que ses cris réveillent les autres ou non. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'est que le Patron ai plus de force que lui et le jette contre le sol carrelé. Il grimaça en sentant sa tête prendre un coup.

-Je te jure que s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais déjà égorgé gamin, alors arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs.

-Tu vas finir la tuer ! Et si ça arrive t'y passera aussi sombre enfoiré !

-J'la tuerais pas, sauf si l'on ne trouve pas de solution et que je ne décide de garder ce corps. Si j'y mettais vraiment toute ma force, son esprit aurait déjà été anéantit. Soit heureux qu'elle arrive encore à couiner quand je la malmène, gamin.

Mathieu fulminait de rage et de dégout envers... Envers lui même. Cette partie de son être avait toujours été particulièrement violente et instable, mais aujourd'hui, sa dangerosité semblait avoir triplée.

La blonde tourna les talons et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, ayant visiblement du mal à marcher à cause de ses jambes endolories.

-Laisse moi la soigner au moins... Elle n'arrivera même plus à bouger si ça continu...

Le Patron lui lança un sourire carnassier qui ne manqua pas de faire frissonner le châtain.

-Depuis quand bichonne-t-on quelqu'un qui vient d'être punit ? Ricana-t-il en partant.

**OoO**

-Tu vas avoir une sacrée bosse... ! Lança Antoine.

-Merci captain obvious... J'avais deviné. Marmonna le concerné en grimaçant.

Fanny, qui se tenait sur le clic clac encore défait, se mordillait nerveusement un ongle. Les autres dormaient encore, n'ayant miraculeusement pas entendu les hurlements ayant retentis dans l'appartement une dizaine de minutes auparavant. En même temps, l'une était encore déchirée de la veille et l'autre était un gamin roi des nuits blanches et une championne de grasses matinées combinés.

-Tu as une idée de ce que l'on est sensé faire pour se séparer ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Nan. Je sais même pas par quel miracle ça a pu être possible...

Elle hocha doucement la tête, triturant son sweat -à l'effigie d'un panda bien entendu- le regard dans le vague.

-On est sensé trouver ça comment ? Parce que, sans déconner, on se croirait dans une série fantastique à la con... Faut un cérémonial vaudou vous croyez ?

Si d'un côté Mathieu trouva la réflexion de son collègue complètement conne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait peut-être raison. Ils n'avaient aucunes pistes et ne savaient pas du tout par où commencer pour régler cet énorme problème.

-La mémoire ne vous ai pas revenue ?

-Du tout. Éluda la brune d'un soupire. Le Panda pense que l'on aurait besoin de... Quat'z'yeux ?

-Le Prof ? S'étonna Mathieu, décryptant aisément le surnom du scientifique.

Ce dernier avait disparut bien avant les autres, aucune chance de le retrouver. Même si, maintenant qu'il y pensait, lui et sa science infuse leurs seraient d'une aide inespérée.

C'était une partie de son esprit, il devait pouvoir le retrouver. Il le devait, c'était à présent primordiale et sans doute leur dernier espoir de séparer ses personnalités et leurs hôtes. Une question le taraudait cependant : Comment allait il reprendre le contact avec ce foutu binoclard ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce second chapitre! Il est un chouilla plus long que le premier... J'espère que vous avez apprécié! :D  
On se revoit bientôt bande de gens!  
Laissez une review!  
Pleins de bisous!  
Et n'oubliez pas (pour ceux sur Twitter): #ToiAussiSoutiensAntoineSeulDansSaChambre ! (Et ouais, c'était moi! Nyahahah~)  
**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hey hey hey bande de putes à franges!  
J'espère que vous allez bien! Aujourd'hui je vous réserve... Une sorte de chapitre transition -inutile de me fracasser du regard jeune ami(e)- avec un jouliiii hiatus à la fin :D  
Je répond aux review et je vous laisse avec le chapitre! ^^**

**Kalincka: Hello! Je te remercie chaudement pour ta longue review (plus elles sont grosses plus j'aime! ... Oui je parle toujours de review!). Tu as peur pour la ch'tite blonde? ahah... Ouais ça s'comprend en même temps... Quand au prof et la fille... Hm hm! Mystère et boule de gomme!**

**Hizerielle: Hey! Ta review me fait chaud au coeur! Tant de compliment que j'en chierais des arcs en ciel des jours entiers! \o/ non mais plus sérieusement ça fait vraiment plaisir :D Merci beaucoup!**

**Gentle Slave: Moi créatrice du hashtag #ToiAussiSoutiensAntoineSeulDansSaChambre te remercie infiniment pour ta graaaande review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que j'aurais encore droit à un commentaire aussi chouette! ;D**

**TsukiKaneko: Argh! Oui les fautes! Je sais que c'est un léger problème chez moi mais je n'ai pas de bêta et j'ose pas vraiment en demander de peur de prendre un grooos vent Merci de ta review qui m'a faite bien plaisir! J'te laisse avec la suite! :D**

**Miriachan: Hôla Maria! On va créer le groupe "café du matin, café des copains" ensemble je pense! Oublie pas que ton frère arrive bientôt dans ma fantastique histoire *sbarf* et toi aussi par la même occasion!**

**Gaelle: Hey! Déjà merci pour ta review :D Alala... Qui sait dans quel corps sera le prof? (cette phrase pouvait être très tendancieuse je l'admet). Je te laisse avec la suite! :D**

**PetitePearl: SOPHIIIIE! Je sais que tu n'es pas contente des maltraitances du patron maiiiis... C'est l'patron quoi! Si t'es triste pour le hiatus du chapitre précédent... Tu n'es pas prête pour celui ci... CONTINUE DE CHERCHER LE PROF ON L'TROUVERA AVANT QU'IL NE REJOIGNE LES CHATS-DALEKS!**

**Bref! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

-The Vamps ?  
-Connaît pas. The Beatles ?  
-Pas mon genre.1D ?  
-Par pitié, j'ai jamais rien vu de plus commercial !  
-Vrai, mais ils sont trop mignons. Et moi j'aime.  
-Laisse tomber, c'est pas en me proposant des musiques pareils que je te laisserais l'iPod.

Ça faisait environ une heure que Fanny et le Panda se disputaient -intérieurement bien sûr- pour définir qui choisirait ce qu'ils écouteraient. L'ursidé était sagement assit en tailleur alors que la grande brune lui tournait autour en soupirant, lançant par moment un nom de groupe qu'elle appréciait. Elle s'assit finalement en face de lui, ne sachant où poser les yeux dans l'obscurité absolue de son esprit. C'était étrange de pouvoir se déplacer de telle manière dans cet endroit et pouvoir même parler avec... Eh bien la personne qui squattait son mental sans trop de gêne.

-De toute façon, c'est mon corps ! Éluda-t-elle. Je choisis !  
-Alors ça, ça m'ferais mal ! S'indigna le chanteur en se jetant sur son hôte.

**OoO**

Mathieu, qui était en train de se préparer un café, vit la jeune femme en Kigurumi une main tendue vers son iPod, l'autre la retenant avec force.  
-Fout moi la paix putain de- C'PAS TOI QUI CHOISIS J'AI DIT !  
Le schizophrène -qui commençait à penser qu'il ne l'était plus tant que ça-, haussa un sourcil et quitta la cuisine à reculons, sa tasse brûlante entre les mains, rejoignant le Hippie au salon.

**OoO**

Charlotte regardait l'homme en face d'elle sans vraiment y prêter attention. Depuis qu'il était là, elle se sentait reposée et pas le moins stressée du monde. Un doux air de guitare lui trottait sans cesse dans la tête, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ils ne parlaient pas énormément, n'y voyant aucun intérêt et préférant de loin laisser leur corps s'exprimer à leur place. La gestuelle de chacun était connue de l'autre. Une confiance muette c'était installée entre les deux. Et ça, ils étaient d'accord pour dire que c'était « carrément cool ».

**OoO**

Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil à Charlotte, cette dernière secouant doucement la tête en rythme avec une musique que seule elle pouvait entendre. Son café terminé, il ramena la tasse à la cuisine que le Panda avait finalement déserté, laissant sa place au Geek. Le gamin -la gamine- grignotait un croissant à moitié tartiné de Nutella.

**OoO**

Enora tapota le dos du petit avec un léger sourire.  
-Ça va bonhomme ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
Il haussa les épaules avec une moue un peu triste. Ils observèrent l'obscurité quelques secondes, silencieusement.  
-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
-Bien sûr. Sourit elle.  
-Tu te moquera pas de moi ?  
-Promis.  
-Bon... J'voulais savoir... Tu sais quand on faisait le trajet pour aller à la convention retrouver Mathieu... Moi j'osais pas me retourner sur les jolies filles dans la rue... Mais... Enfin...  
Il se dandina nerveusement.  
-Mais toi si... Et... Ça veut dire que... ?  
Son hôte ne pu s'empêcher de rire, faisant furieusement rougir son interlocuteur.  
-Tu avais dis que tu ne te moquerais pas ! S'indigna-t-il.  
-C'est pas contre toi ! Mais c'était vraiment trop mignon... T'es un gars adorable tu sais ?  
Les joues du concerné s'empourprèrent d'avantage tandis qu'il triturait son t-shirt rouge à l'effigie de Captain America. Enora sourit et lui chippa sa casquette en gloussant.

**OoO**

Mathieu eut un léger sourire en regardant la jeune brune du coin de l'œil. Plus ça allait, plus ses personnalités lui manquaient. Il avait rejeté cette idée tout le long de son internement, mais les revoir aujourd'hui dans des corps inconnus le rendait en quelque sorte... Mélancolique. Il sortit de la cuisine mains dans les poches, rejoignant sa chambre d'un pas traînant. S'il n'avait plus vu Nina depuis la veille (où leur conversation avait pas mal dégénérée), il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir assise dans un coin de la pièce, jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine et le regard dans le vague. Le youtuber s'approcha et lui secoua l'épaule.  
-Hey... Hm... ça va ?  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans le voir, ne réagissant pas au contact.

**OoO**

La blonde se tenait recroquevillée dans un coin de son esprit, guettant l'arrivée de l'homme en noir. Ce dernier sortit de l'ombre, son sourire carnassier éternellement scotché aux lèvres. À son approche, la jeune fille essaya de mettre un maximum de proximité entre elle et lui, chose inutile puisqu'il avait le total contrôle de son âme. Si elle avait longtemps essayée de lutter contre ça, les tortures mentales et physiques à répétition l'avait faite lâcher prise.  
-Hey Chaton... Chantonna-t-il. Bah alors ? On miaule plus ?  
Elle osa le regarder, non sans qu'un long frisson de terreur ne lui parcourt l'échine. Elle le vit s'accroupir et lui souffler sa fumée de clope immatérielle au visage. Ne la voyant pas réagir, il s'assit derrière elle et passa lentement les bras autour de son corps, caressant du bout des doigts les brûlures à peine cicatrisées de ses poignets.  
-C'est toi qui a provoqué tout ça... Si tu avais été sage dès le début je n'en serais jamais arrivé là... Souffla-t-il d'un ton mielleux.  
Elle acquiesça lentement.  
-Tu me laisseras... Quand tout sera finit... Tu me laisseras hein... ?  
Il eut un large sourire de satisfaction perverse et la blonde le sentit se détacher d'elle sans répondre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il avait disparut.

**OoO**

-Re gamin. Ricana-t-il avec un grand rictus moqueur. J't'ai manqué ?  
Mathieu gronda, le releva et le sortit de sa chambre. Bien que ça lui pinçait le cœur de traiter la jeune femme de cette façon, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir le Patron sur le dos une seconde de plus. Et il avait de nombreuses choses à penser qui plus est. Le Prof ne s'était pas manifesté une seule fois, que ce soit dans son esprit ou d'une quelconque autre manière. Pas moyen de créer une once de contact. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu la grognasse qui lui avait servit d'homologue féminin quelques temps mais ça n'avait été qu'une plainte geignarde. Rien à faire, il était coincé. Quelque chose le poussait cependant à espérer qu'un miracle se manifesterait. Pas pour lui, mais pour les quatre filles qui vivaient l'enfer par sa faute. Comme si une force supérieure inexistante l'avait entendue, on sonna à la porte.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Je suis désolée que ce chapitre ne fasse pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue principale, mais j'avais envie de développer les relations des personnalités et leurs hôtes un peu mises de côté dans les précédents chapitres! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous avez aimé ou non!**  
**Et je vous le dit une seconde fois: Allez jeter un p'tit oeil au compte Twitter_ UtopiasKingdom_ qui a fait pleins de fanarts pour ma fanfic! **  
**J'vous fait plein d'bisous sur les fesses et j'vous dit à la prochaine!**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hey les gens! Je sais que j'ai mit un peu plus de temps à sortir ce chapitre mais j'ai été un peu prise par pas mal de choses à faire...! En attendant il est là et j'ai même trouvé une Bêta donc sa version corrigée arrivera bientôt ^^  
Merci à Crisalys Nara de s'y être gentiment dévoué :D  
Je répond aux Reviews et je vous laisse avec le chapitre :)**

**Gentle Slave: Mais tout le monde ship Pandanny et Charlippie! (Otpppp). En tout cas je suis bien contente que ce chapitre que j'ai prit énormément de plaisir à écrire t'ai plu :D En espérant que celui ci te plaise aussi et peut être même d'avantage? Bonne lecture!**

**Miria-Chan: Ton frère me tuera. Je le sais. Je le sens. Enfin, si tu retrouves mon cadavre dans ton jardin t'aura pas à te poser de question...!**

**Deponia: Aaaawn je veux pas être étripé! O.o"" Le nouveau chapitre est là! Bonne lecture!**

**PetitePearl: Hey Sophiiiiie! :D Plus besoin de chercher le Prof, il est enfin là! Bonne lecture ma poule :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Mathieu n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre l'entrée qu'il entendit le cri de Fanny. Il débarqua en même temps qu'Antoine et ses autres personnalités pour voir la brune en kigurumi complètement horrifiée face à la personne se trouvant encore dehors. C'était une jeune femme à la peau brune, ses cheveux tressés étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval basse et elle était vêtue d'un jean noir, une chemise blanche, une blouse de la même couleur et un nœud papillon à carreaux de travers. Elle fit un pas dans la maison, s'arrêta devant Mathieu qui pu découvrir qu'elle avait les yeux bleus, rendant son visage quelque peu effrayant. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle enleva les lunettes qu'elle avait sur le bout du nez et lui mit un grand coup de tête qui lui fit voir trente-six chandelles en même temps qu'il s'effondrait.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir supprimé le premier petit con. Cracha la jeune femme en remettant ses lunettes, essuyant un filet de sang qui lui coulait du front.

-C'est impossible ! Couina Fanny. Tryphène ! Tu étais dans le coma !

Mathieu entendait tout ce brouhaha de loin, il avait le tournis et de sacrés haut-le-cœur pour aller avec. Il vit Antoine attraper la chanteuse costumé par les épaules, cette dernière virant presque à la crise d'hystérie tandis que le Geek et le Patron restaient stoïques face à la nouvelle venue. Il finit par se relever en chancelant, manquant de tomber une nouvelle fois, et prit appui sur le meuble le plus proche. La maison tournait encore autour de lui mais finit par se stabiliser. Il dévisagea longuement la dénommée Tryphène qui n'avait détachée son regard glacial et anormalement bleu de son créateur.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de coma... ? Demanda finalement Antoine après avoir calmé la jeune femme qu'on entendait encore gémir depuis le salon.

Le criminel sexuel cligna des yeux, l'air perplexe, avant de déballer rapidement :  
-D'après la Gamine, cette fille était une de leurs amie mais elle aurait eu un grave accident de voiture il y a quelques mois et serait dans le coma depuis.  
Le présentateur de SLG se passa une main sur le front. Encore une fois, la situation empirait et allait de mal en pire. Mais qu'avait il fait, nom de Dieu, pour mériter un truc pareil... ?

Quand les tensions furent plus ou moins calmées, tous se réunirent au salon où le silence régna de longues minutes avant que Fanny ne se décide à le rompre, d'une voix néanmoins tremblante :

-Elle est là... ? Tu peux la laisser parler ?

-Non. Répondit froidement le Prof en dardant sur elle ses yeux froids. Je me suis retrouvé dans son corps sans savoir pourquoi mais elle n'était pas là. Je ne l'ai pas entendu une fois depuis que j'ai pu prendre possession de son enveloppe charnelle.

La brune étouffa un nouveau sanglot, une main sur la bouche.

-Tu es en train de prendre sa place... Murmura Mathieu, comprenant pourquoi ses iris avaient l'air si anormales.

Le scientifique acquiesça silencieusement. Personne ne remarqua le sourire en coin inhumainement démoniaque qui étirait les lèvres de la blonde. Personne ne l'entendit crier quand elle comprit ce que son tourmenteur avait en tête.

-Je sais ce que tu attends de moi Mathieu. Éluda le Prof. Ma science infuse et moi sommes tes derniers espoirs. N'est-ce pas ?

Le Stéphanois ne pu que l'admettre, incapable de nier une vérité aussi évidente.

-Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais considéré que comme un bouche trou... N'est-ce pas ironique que je devienne ta seule solution pour échapper à tout ça ? Ricanna-t-il.

-Je suis désolé ok ? Souffla Mathieu. Je pensais pas que vous pouviez en souffrir puisque vous n'étiez pas-

-Réels ? Le coupa le Patron. Manque de bol gamin, on l'est. Et du coup Qua'z'yeux ? Une solution pour nous sortir de toute cette merde ? Pas qu'avoir des seins me gêne mais je commence à regretter ma-

-Ne le dis pas dans son corps ! Cria Antoine.

-Bah quoi ? Je commence à regretter ma voix. Pas de quoi t'exciter Gamin.

-Ben voyons... Soupira le chevelu. Bref... Du coup, c'est quoi ta solution miracle ?

Le scientifique se leva, réajustant son nœud papillon.

-Laissez moi faire des recherches jusqu'à ce soir. Je pense que ça me laissera suffisamment de temps pour trouver quelque chose de concret à mettre en place. Et sans doute aussi de quoi éradiquer la personne de trop ici.

Son regard bleu et froid se posa sur l'ursidé qui frissona. Le jeune femme à la peau brune le gratifia d'un regard glacial et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le labo improvisé laissé à l'abandon des mois plus tôt.

-Elle pourra revenir... Hein... ? S'enquit Fanny.

-J'en sais rien... Avoua Mathieu. Je ferais tout pour. Mais le fait qu'elle soit... Qu'elle était... Enfin... ça complique relativement les choses.

La brune hocha lentement la tête. L'état de son amie l'inquiétait énormément, mais également l'attitude de son hôte depuis le retour du Prof. Il restait terré dans un recoin de son esprit. Elle l'entendait gémir, pleurer et rire parfois.

-Panda... ? S'enquit elle en approchant doucement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas... ?

-Dégage ! Cracha-t-il, se tournant et dévoilant là ses joues griffées au sang.

Elle eut bien du mal à retenir un sursaut devant l'agressivité du chanteur, d'habitude si jovial.

-Tu ne vas pas prendre ses menaces aux sérieux... ?

-IL ME TUERA ! Il me hait et dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il me supprimera de ton corps, de l'esprit de Mathieu ! Je n'existerais plus ! Je le sais !

Ses ongles creusèrent d'avantage les balafres qui commençaient à apparaître sur ses joues. La brune déglutit, mal à l'aise, et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle attrapa doucement la main du costumé et la caressa lentement.

-Je te jure qu'aussi longtemps que je serais là, il ne te fera pas de mal.

Il retira sa main, grognant presque comme un animal enragé. Son souffle était agité et rauque.

-Me prends pas pour un con.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre et l'enlaça en silence. C'était visiblement ce dont il avait besoin puisqu'il arrêta de bouger et se détendit enfin, se mettant à sangloter dans les bras de la jeune femme.

**OoO**

La blonde tournait en rond dans son esprit, jetant des regards terrorisés autour d'elle et serrant ses bras si fort que ses ongles y laissaient des marques.

-Tu ne prendras pas ma place. Murmurait elle sans cesse. Tu ne m'évinceras pas.

Un rire cynique résonna à ses oreilles, la faisant sursauter. Oh comme elle regrettait de n'avoir eu ne serait-ce qu'un poil d'affection pour un personnage aussi monstrueux. Comme elle pouvait haïr toutes les minettes fantasmant sur lui. Comme elle comprenait Mathieu qui avait préféré s'en débarrasser dès que l'occasion c'était présentée.

-Que c'est vilain de penser de pareils choses vis à vis de moi Gamine...

Cette dernière sentit une douleur cuisante sur sa joue quand le fumeur la gifla. Mais la colère prit le dessus sur la peur. Elle refusait de se laisser supprimer de son propre corps. La jeune femme sentait les larmes rouler le long de ses joues, ses jambes trembler et son regard se fit plus meurtrier à l'égard du criminel sexuel qui ricana.

-Malheureux Chaton... Que j'aime te malmener. Gronda-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il lui déposa un fugace baiser sur les lèvres avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

_Plus pour longtemps... _Songea la jeune fille.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut je suis occupée par pas mal de choses ces derniers temps et en partie par ma nouvelle chaîne Youtube! Si vous voulez aller y jeter un petit oeil - Nina La Blonde**.  
**Hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous avez aimé ou non...! Bis'!**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello tout le monde! Ça faisait un moment! En même temps j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire à NY et j'ai eu des idées pour une autre histoire impliquant des taaaaas de youtubers dans un monde lycéen. Enfin si ça vous ****intéresse vous irez voir et puis voilà!  
Je répond aux reviews et le chapitre est tout à vous :)**

Deponia: Hey merci! :D Tout le monde aime le patron. Y a de quoi! On rêve toute d'un criminel sexuel! Non? ok...

Gentle Slave: TOUT LE MONDE SHIP PANDAXFANNY ! PANDANNY IS REAL ET- ok j'me calme immédiatement et te remercie chaudement pour t gentille review (Owiii le panda de l'épisode 86 est juste fantastique à mettre en scène nom de Dieu!)

Miria-Chan: Hey Marie! Honnêtement, je me demande aussi se qu'on va faire de moi... A toi de me le dire j'imagine! :D J'te laisse avec ce chapitre tout chaud sortit du four! Bisous baveux!

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

-Alors? Demanda Mathieu tandis que le jour commençait à décliner sur l'horizon.  
Le prof remonta ses lunettes le long de son nez, farfouillant encore dans ses papiers où s'étalait des milliers de calculs auquel le youtuber ne comprenait strictement rien. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi des calculs étaient nécessaire pour régler quelque chose qui allait de toute évidence au delà de la normalité humaine. Enfin sa dernière envie était de demander à sa personnalité si ses efforts n'étaient pas inutiles et par conséquent s'attirer une nouvelle fois ses foudres. Le coup de tête lui avait laissé une belle bosse sur le front et il était franchement peu friand de ce genre de traitement.  
-Alors rien. Gronda la jeune femme en resserrant sa queue de cheval pleines de tresses. Rien, rien, rien! Notre problème dépasse l'entendement… Il n'y a strictement aucune explication scientifique ou logique.  
-Alors ne cherche pas dans tes foutus bouquins Doc'! Lança la voix rauque du patron, arrivant clope au bec. T'as une putain d'science infuse! Tu répondais à toutes les questions les plus connes que l'univers ai créé et t'es pas foutu de trouver rien qu'une piste pour ça? Franchement, je serais à deux doigts de penser que t'es devenu complètement abrutit.  
Mathieu dévisagea la blonde. Dieu que c'était une bonne initiative de sa part de le provoquer de la sorte. Si lui préférait ne plus le brusquer, le patron lui, était la bête noire du scientifique depuis qu'il lui avait tiré dessus. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme en blouse se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Cependant, elle ne répliqua pas, récupéra ses papiers et retourna se planquer dans son labo.  
-Bien joué. Soupira le châtain à l'adresse de son homologue féminin.  
-Faut bien quelqu'un pour décoincer le balais qu'il a dans le cul.  
-Certes…  
Ils s'installèrent ensemble sur un canapé. Elle croisa les jambes et alluma sa cigarette, lui lançant un regard par dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Mathieu frissonna. Il savait que les yeux du patron avait toujours eu leur effet, mais avec ceux d'une femme… La sensation était étrangement différente. Il remarqua que la blonde se pinçait fortement la cuisse.  
-Elle essaie de parler?  
-Oui. Mais je suis pas d'humeur à entendre ses conneries.  
Mathieu ne répliqua rien, n'ayant pas envie d'attiser la colère du criminel sexuel contre son hôte. Il tapotait ses longs doigts sur l'accoudoir du canapé et garda le silence, remontant par moment ses lunettes le long de son nez. L'appartement était plongé dans un quasi silence. On entendait tout juste les vocifération du Prof contre on ne savait trop quoi, la musique reggae du Hippie et les bip bip incessants de la NES du Geek. Le Panda devait utiliser son iPod, aucun signe de vie de son côté. Fanny, elle, savait que si l'ursidé gardait le silence, c'était à cause de la terreur que lui inspirait le scientifique. Même si elle essayait de le réconforter au mieux, l'idée que l'hôte de Tryphène avance de plus en plus dans ses recherches le rendait fou de frayeur.

Le Prof finit par ressortir tard dans la nuit. Tous c'étaient assoupis et il ne manqua pas de les réveiller en s'éclaircissant bruyamment la gorge.  
\- J'ai peut-être trouver de quoi nous sortir du pétrin. Annonça la jeune femme avec un léger sourire en coin.  
-Vraiment? S'exclama le youtuber, s'étant réveillé d'un coup à cette annonce.  
\- Oui. Enfin presque. Il nous manque… Comment dire… Un élément essentiel.  
Mathieu, qui préférait refuser de voir l'évidence en face, demanda tout penaud:  
-Ah? Et c'est quoi cet élément essentiel?  
On entendit Antoine dire que c'était sans doute le cinquième avant de rire à moitié endormit.  
-Hilarant. Commenta le Prof en réajustant son noeud papillon.  
Il remit de l'ordre dans ses centaines de tresses brunes et retira ses lunettes qu'il rangea dans la poche de sa blouse avec un calme qui rendait l'attente insoutenable pour l'ancien présentateur d'SLG.  
-Accouche nom de Dieu!  
-La Fille.  
Mathieu dévisagea sa personnalité, un sourcil haussé d'incompréhension.  
-La Fille?  
-La Fille. Confirma le scientifique.  
-La Fille…. Soupira le châtain. Bon… Et on est sensé la retrouver comment?  
-A toi de nous le dire. C'est toi qui en est le créateur je te signal.  
-Merci Sherlock! Mais ça fait des lustres que je l'ai… … Qu'elle n'est plus là! Vous êtes revenus de vous même, pourquoi pas elle?  
-Parce qu'avec son QI de mollusque on en a pour trois mois avant qu'elle se souvienne de l'adresse de l'appart'. Marmonna la blonde en jouant avec son briquet. En espérant qu'elle ai trouvée un hôte qui l'ai accepté. Pour ma part, je pense que c'est purement impossible m'enfin.  
Ça l'emmerdait de l'admettre, mais le Patron avait raison. A moins d'un miracle, aucun d'eux ne verraient le bout du nez de la Fille avant un sacré moment.  
-Génial. Et t'as vraiment aucune autre solution?  
Le regard anormalement bleu de la jeune femme lança des éclairs.  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir passé la journée à me casser le cul sur ce problème je ne t'aurais pas donné directement la solution la plus simple?  
-Ok ok j'ai rien dit, oublie ça…  
-Alors quoi? S'indigna Fanny -ou le Panda, difficile à dire-. On abandonne? On est condamné à rester comme ça?!  
-J'en sais rien, ne t'énerve pas!  
-Je ne suis pas énervée!  
Et la conversation escaladait les tons, tous étaient à présent en train de crier exceptés Antoine qui ne savait pas trop où se caser et le Patron qui semblait fulminer contre son hôte. Non il ne voulait pas écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il s'en contrecarrait complètement.  
_Laisse moi lui parler!_

Sa voix criarde résonnais dans son crâne -qui n'était pas vraiment le sien-, il avait beau la mutiler, elle n'arrêtait pas.  
D'un coup, sans que personne ne s'y attende et faisant sursauter le Geek, il se leva, agrippa la manche du t-shirt de Mathieu et jeta ses lunettes de soleil sur le canapé. L'audience c'était tue et entendit distinctement ce qui ne fut qu'un simple murmure.

-Joyeux anniversaire Mathieu. Souffla Nina.

**OoO**

Le Patron n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait frappée. Elle, qu'il avait faite prisonnière de son propre esprit des jours durant, venait de se rebeller contre un être qu'elle craignait pour simplement souhaiter un bon anniversaire à son Créateur. Ce dernier l'avait de toute évidence oublié au vu de la tronche qu'il tirait. Il vit chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce se dandiner nerveusement. Antoine vérifia même la date sur son téléphone et remarqua qu'il était minuit moins cinq. Voilà pourquoi cette petite garce s'énervait de plus en plus à mesure que la fin de la journée approchait.  
-Pourquoi? Demanda rageusement le criminel en massant sa mâchoire inférieure. C'était quoi le but là?  
Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil froid.  
-C'est une manière de m'excuser de lui avoir pourrit et fait oublier le propre jour de sa naissance. Tu devrais en faire autant.  
-Mon cul ouais.  
-A toi de voir. Je te laisse les commandes.  
Elle recula dans l'ombre sans un mot de plus.

**OoO**

-… Bon anniversaire vieux. Lança le présentateur de WTC!?.  
Mathieu, encore paumé de l'enchaînement de situations, marmonna un vague merci.  
-On peut toujours tenter une teuf improvisée mais-  
-Non… Non ça ira. Assura le plus petit. C'est gentil mais… On est pas vraiment en état de fêter quoi que ce soit là je crois… Allons nous coucher. Peut-être qu'une solution au problème « fille » sera trouvée demain.  
Chacun acquiesça silencieusement, rejoignant sa chambre. Enora passa lui faire un bisous sur la joue, à moins que ce ne fusse le Geek. Le Hippie -qui n'avait finalement pas vraiment participé au débat qui avait eu lieu, pas plus que Charlotte d'ailleurs- lui dit:  
-J't'ai fait un collier de nouilles gros. Bon anniversaire.  
Mathieu le remercia d'un sourire fatigué et déplia le clic-clac avec l'aide de son collègue youtuber.  
-Nom de Dieu… J'espère que ce bordel va vite prendre fin. Lâcha le chevelu en se glissant sous les draps.  
-Moi aussi Antoine, moi aussi…

* * *

**Voilà! Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre! S'il vous a plu (ou pas) n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! Moi je m'en vais bosser sur le chapitre deux de mon autre fic et sur ma prochaine vidéo (pour ceux qui me suivent: Elle portera sur mon dernier voyage!)! Pleins de bisous bande de gens! :D**


End file.
